villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aunt Ruth Chandler
Aunt Rutherine "Ruth" Chandler is the main antagonist of the novel and film adaptation of The Girl Next Door. It is based on the real-life murder case involving a sixteen-year-old Indiana girl and her caretaker, Gertrude Baniszweski. She was played by Blanche Baker. ''The Girl Next Door'' The film begins with David Moran reflecting on his past after he witnessed a hit and run in 2007. The film then goes back to the year 1958, and it is there that he met two young girls named Meg and Susan Loughlin. Their parents were killed in a car accident, and they were sent to live with their aunt as a result. Their aunt was named Ruth Chandler and she would routinely dish out punishments on the two defenseless women. Her favorite victim, however, was Meg. She would constantly accuse her of being a whore and she would purposefully starve her. When she tried to tell a police officer about everything that her aunt had done to her, Ruth punishes her by binding her to a cellar in the basement. She would also appoint her own children and even most of the neighborhood children into torturing her niece. She would even allow them to have their way with her, and it's also blatantly shown that she had molested her herself. Susan herself didn't fare any better. Whenever Meg didn't comply to Ruth, she would punish her for her sister's perceived disobedience. The children of the neighborhood also consider her as nothing but a plaything. They would cut her, beat her, and burn her with the butts of their cigarettes. David then decides that enough was enough, and attempted to free the two sisters from their bondage. David returns to the house later on, and he discovers, to his horror, that Meg was being raped by her cousin, Willie. Ruth then tries to convince David to take his turn with the helpless young woman, and when he refused, Ruth carved "I FUCK, FUCK ME" on Meg's stomach. Ruth's assistants later tied David up, and they proceeded to mutilate the young woman with a blowtorch. David manages to untie himself the next day, and he soon finds Susan tending to her sister, who was unconscious at the time. She then stated that Meg had tried to take her with her in an effort to escape from the house, but Ruth caught them before they could make it out the door. She then says that Ruth proceeded to violently rape Meg to the point of making her bleed, so she decided to stay with her. David then tells her that everything would be alright. Fearing that Meg might not last any longer, David set the cellar on fire. When Ruth arrived to the cellar, he proceeded to beat her to death with Susan's crutch while her sons were arrested. He then retrieved her (Meg's) Mother's ring, and took it to the dying Meg. Meg accepted the ring and finally succumbed to her wounds. The film then ends by going back to the present, and David remembering Meg's words. Personality Aunt Ruth was, quite simply, a very disturbing individual. In the novel that the film was based on, Ruth appeared as being a single mother who was a severe alcoholic. She was also noted for being mentally unstable and only became an all-out sociopath once she took Susan and Meg under her care. Ruth was also extremely misogynistic and believed that all women were whores who deserved to be treated like animals, never mind the fact that she herself was a woman. She also didn't seem to care too much for her own children, because she forced them into abusing her nieces as well. Videos The Girl Next Door Clip The Girl next door Top 10 Horror Movies Inspired By True Events-0 Category:Rapists Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Incestous Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Hypocrites Category:Parents Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Family Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Starvers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths